Fun at the Hospital
by Hypedupash
Summary: And remember, we did not have a wheelchair race' More Danny/Lindsay/Ruby fun. Hope you enjoy. Total fluff.


A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded anything, kinda nervous too after all the drama. And exams got in the way of writing. Anyhow, I would like to thank all you lovely people for reading and reviewing my previous work, and I regret I haven't gotten round to thanking you, but I do worship each and every one of you :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

* * *

**Fun at the Hospital**

They'd ventured across the deserted ward when they'd gone in search of the nurse that was supposed to check Lindsay and Rosie out before they'd be allowed to be discharged. Ruby had tagged along out of boredom, Rosie slept a lot and Lindsay still had twinges of pain, neither of them able to play with Ruby and her toys.

They'd tried the wheelchair race on the floor below, which had failed when the four of them had been given a 'stern telling off' from Mr. Clarence who was in for a hip replacement. Ruby had decided he was miserable because he couldn't join in with them.

They were lined up, side by side, the occasional one edging forwards slightly before edging back as though it would help with the momentum when it came to the right time.

Silence seemed to linger in the air as the participants waited for the crucial signal that gave them the go ahead, radiators creaked and elevators pinged, in both arrival and departure.

"The rules" a small voice echoed down the empty, newly refurbished ward, that was soon to become the children's ward, judging by the variety of cartoon characters and brightly painted walls "no pushing, no cheating and no footsies on the floor" she continued. She climbed unsteadily onto one of the hallway seats, much to the dislike of her father, so that they could see her better and so that she wasn't in the way of the oncoming traffic.

She smiled at the look of the racers, at their frustration of her slow pace, raising her daddy's shirt above her head with one arm she laughed "on your marks, get set, go" she cried out in one breath, the words barely recognizable.

The three raced over the starting line with minimal delay, the long arms of Don Flack propelled him ahead of his competitors, a misjudge on the wheel sent Adam Ross off course and into one of the side rooms of the main hallway with a mumbled curse.

"Come on daddy" Ruby called out "kick his ass" she added with a giggle, a cough from her father had her covering her mouth with her hands with an apologetic look "uh-oh" she mumbled "sorry daddy, kick his butt" his daughter cheered from her position on the chairs.

Danny smiled at her angelic look, and his father had told him having kids was one of the bigger mistakes in life, he shook his head, Ruby may very well have been unplanned but she certainly wasn't his mistake, neither was Rosie, he loved them both, it didn't matter that he was losing the race, his very biased daughter was the judge, and he'd win even if he never crossed the starting line.

Flack scowled as he watched Ruby push the potted plant in front of his wheelchair "hey that's cheating" she frowned playfully while Danny laughed as he took the lead in his wheelchair.

"No it's not" Ruby retorted "right Daddy?" she asked with an attempt at winking, the result, a very dramatic blink.

"Right baby girl" she laughed when her father crossed the finish line first, his arms in the air as he jumped up from his wheelchair and danced in victory.

"Daddy wins" Ruby declared as she watched Flack cross the finish line slowly followed by Adam who walked his wheelchair down the hall.

"But you cheated" Flack stuttered.

"Prove it" Ruby challenged as she climbed onto her fathers knee and kissed his cheek before watching Flack turn to find the potted plant back in it's original position, the only sign it had moved was the tiny scuff mark where the pot had collided with the plasterwork.

"You are a crafty so and so Ruby Messer" Flack laughed.

"Like Daddy" Ruby smiled proudly "We a team"

Danny laughed in agreement, "that's right baby, Daddy and Ruby rule the world"

"And Rosie" she added, incase he'd forgotten "and mommy" she added when she remembered.

Danny nodded "Speaking of mommy and Rosie, your mommy's gonna have a BOLO on us if we don't hurry back"

"I don't mind nurses being on the look out for me" Adam smirked "Some of these nurses are fine" he laughed when Ruby mirrored Danny's playful 'horrified' look.

"And remember, we did not have a wheelchair race" Danny reminded Ruby in a whispered voice outside Lindsay's room, Ruby nodded adamantly, "What did we do?" he asked, checking one more time that they had there story's straight.

"We had lunch in the café" she rolled her eyes as she recited their story for the third time.

Danny nodded satisfied as he pushed open the door, he smiled when he saw Lindsay added the last of her belongings back into her back, Rosie strapped safely in her seat waiting to go.

"How'd the wheelchair race go?" Lindsay grinned as she turned to face them with a knowing look.

Danny and Ruby mirrored each other in their looks of shock "How… who…what?" Danny mumbled, struggling over his words.

"Mommy, do you have superpowers?" Ruby interrupted, she frowned when Lindsay nodded "Daddy, we can't hide anything from mommy, she knows everything" she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's right daddy, mommy knows everything" Lindsay repeated.

"See" Ruby stated.

Danny and Lindsay laughed "You ready to blow this joint?" Danny asked as he grabbed the baby seat from the bed and Ruby's hand with the other.

"Let's blow this joint mommy" Ruby copied with a grin.

A mixture of Danny and Daddy echoed through the air simultaneously as Lindsay and Ruby scolded Danny for his choice of words.

"You'll stick up for Daddy won't you Rosie?" he asked his sleeping newborn daughter. A small gasp of expelled air answered him "Thanks baby" he grinned. "Let's go, you up for sleeping in your new bedroom?" Danny asked as Ruby grabbed hold of his hand as they headed for the car.

"I'm a big girl daddy, I can sleep in mommy and daddy's room now" she informed him.

"You have a special room for big girl princesses" he told her "we made it remember"

Ruby nodded "I know, I'm just messing" she giggled as he scooped her up in his free arm, mindful of the car seat he was carrying.

"Excuse me, Detective?" a nurse sheepishly interrupted, they turned to see her holding his shirt in her hand.

"My racing flag" Ruby squealed as she took it from the nurse and snuggled it close to her chest "Daddy won mommy, cos his wheelchair was called the Mach 5 Bat Mobile"

Lindsay giggled "She'd have sold you out, even if I'd have believed your tale of have lunch in the canteen"

* * *

So what do you think? x


End file.
